A Brother Moment
by forehead slapper
Summary: When Sesshomaru says something he shouldn't have Rin makes him make a promise that even he might not be able to keep. Will Rin be a nice girl and let him off the hoke or will Sesshomaru actually have to kiss his little brother. x-stream weirdness
1. Sesshomaru has to make a promise

This story tacks place after Naraku is killed. Don't worry about spoilers being in here I haven't ever gotten that far into the story so I don't know it this is true or not. Anyways Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have stopped trying to kill each other and are acting pretty much like normal demon brothers act, very not normal. Now enjoy the story.

Jaken had just come back form feeding Ah Un to find Rin crying her eyes out and Sesshomaru trying very unsuccessfully to calm her down. Jaken had never seen his lord so discombobulated before and watched the proceedings in amazement. It seemed that Sesshomaru had some how upset Rin and so much so that she wouldn't stop her crying even when Sesshomaru ordered her to.

"Rin I'm really really sorry please stop crying" said Sesshomaru

"Waaaaaaaaaah" said Rin

"Look all do anything you want just forgive me and stop crying"

At this Rin stopped crying and looked at Sesshomaru sniffling.

"You mean it you'll do anything" she said

"Yes" said Sesshomaru wondering weather or not he made a mistake but relived that she had stopped crying.

Rin sat down and began to think. Sesshomaru became more and more worried as an evil little grin spread across the girls face.

"All right" she said "all forgive you if you do this one little thing for me"

"What"

"You have to kiss your little brother" said Rin in the sweetest little voice you ever heard

Jaken would have given just about anything to know what his lord was thinking right know but Sesshomaru's expression remained emotionless.

"I will not" said Sesshomaru

"Then I won't forgive you" said Rin and started to cry again.

After about 5 more hours of this Sesshomaru finely gave in

"All right all right all kiss Inuyasha the next time I see him." he said and Rin started jumping up and down with joy

'Maybe by the time we run into him again she'll have forgotten all about this' thought Sesshomaru hopefully.

You can probably tell by now that this story is just going to get weirder as it progresses so keep reading.


	2. awkward moments

All right here it is the next "chappie" hope you have as much fun reading it as I did righting it.

A few weeks of Rin singing "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sitting in a tree K I S S I N G" it became apparent that she was never going to forget the promise that Sesshomaru made to kiss his little brother. For this reason and because Sesshomaru was having the most freakish nightmares which we won't go into any details right now Sesshomaru decided to go visit his little brother and get it over with using the excuse that Rin was bored and wanted to see her friend Kohaku again so they could play together.

Back at the village Inuyasha and the gang were playing a game of soccer when Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken sowed up.

"Hello everybody" said Rin as they walked up.

"Hey it's Sesshomaru and Rin" said Kohaku

"And me" said Jaken which everyone ignored

"So why are you all here?" asked Kagome

"We came for a visit" said Rin

"How nice" said Songo

"Yeah you want to play soccer with us?" asked Miroku

"OK" said Rin

But before they could start up the game again Sesshomaru went over to Inuyasha, told him the come with him, grabbed him by the arm, and tarted pulling him to the forest. I may have to kiss him thought Sesshomaru but I don't have to do it in public.

"Hey! Hey Sesshomaru where are you tacking me?" said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru didn't answer but just kept going.

"Fin don't tell me just let go of my arm."

Sesshomaru released his brother and let him deep deeeeeeeeeeeeep into the forest.

"OK so why did you drag me out here?" asked Inuyasha

Sesshomaru again said nothing. He was trying to think of a way out of this maybe I could just say I did it he thought but them that would make me a lie-er and Sesshomaru doesn't lie.

"ummmm hello earth to Sesshomaru. Why did you bring me out here is there a reason behind this?" said Inuyasha

Come on thought Sesshomaru you can do this just put your mind to it. Sesshomaru took a step closer to Inuyasha.

In another part of the forest Kagome and company were walking in the same direction Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went.

"But won't Sesshomaru get mad at us if we eves drop?" asked Rin

"Yes it's not like he won''t be able to tell were listening in" said Jaken

"And when he finds out he'll want to kill us" said Miroku

"I'm sure Inuyasha won't let that happen" said Kagome

"But won't he be just as mad?" asked Kohaku

"Yes But he'll have to" said Kagome

"O right we have to beads of subjugation on are side" said Shippo

"Right" said Kagome "Now ever body be Quiet remember how good Inuyasha's hearing is"

A few minuets latter they heard Inuyasha talking.

"ummmm hello earth to Sesshomaru. Why did you bring me out here is there a reason behind this?"

as much as they wanted to see what was going on they stopped Right away thinking that if they got any closer one of the brothers would detect them.

"Sesshomaru your creeping me out what's going on." said Inuyasha

What's wrong with me thought Sesshomaru I was sure I could do it before but now that he's right in front of me I can't bring myself to do it.

Inuyasha looked at his brother closely. Them a startled and confused expression spread across his face at what he found.

"Sesshomaru are you blushing? He asked

Wah ha ha another cliff hanger I em so evil and it still gets weirder I can promise you that. Again keep reading the best part is coming up.


	3. Is there a way out?

"Sesshomaru are you blushing?" when Inuyasha's friends herd him say this they were so surprised that they just had to see it for themselves .

Kagome, Songo, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Ah Un, and Rin all rushed over to see what was happening. I'm forgetting someone aren't I, ah yes Jaken. Jaken fearing his lords wrath stayed behind. The little guy's not a dim as he looks.

'WHAT? I Sesshomaru BLUSHING impossible' thought Sesshomaru.

"No I'm not" he said to his brother

"Well then your over heated or something because your getting redder by the minuet."

'Must stop blushing must stop blushing' Sesshomaru was trying to will his face to return to its normal color when Inuyasha noticed that they were being watched.

"All right you bunch of spies come on out of there"

Kagome, Songo, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Ah Un, and Rin all came out from the bushes were they were hiding.

"Don't get too made at us Inuyasha we were only there fore a few seconds." said Shippo

"What difference dues it make how long you've been there?" asked Inuyasha

"Hey your right Inuyasha Sesshomaru is blushing." said Kagome who walked up to Sesshomaru as soon as they were found out and was standing about three feet away staring in amazement at his reddening face.

"I em not blushing" insisted Sesshomaru

"well them are you sick of something?" asked Songo how had joined Kagome in staring down Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru doesn't get sick" said Sesshomaru

"Well then why is your face all red?" asked Shippo now everybody was staring at Sesshomaru

"Could you guys just leave me and Inuyasha alone?" he said

"NO!" Said Rin "I want to see you do it"

"Do what?" asked Inuyasha

"Fin Rin can stay every body else leave" said Sesshomaru completely ignoring Inuyasha's Question

"NO!" said Rin "I want them to watch to"

"Watch what" asked Inuyasha

"O come on" said Sesshomaru again ignoring Inuyasha "Isn't this hard enough all ready?"

"NO! You have to do it in front of everybody and that is final"

"ummmm should I get out of hear?" Inuyasha asked Miroku

"Probably" Miroku answered

Inuyasha was trying to get away when Rin caught him.

"Aah Kagome he's getting away" she said

"Sit boy" THUD

"Ouch Kagome I though you where on my side" said Inuyasha

"But if you leave then we'll never find out whats going on" said Kagome

"Why don't you just ask Sesshomaru" Said Songo

"I tried that four times all ready didn't work" said Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru what is going on" asked Shippo

"If I tell you that then Inuyasha will want to leave even more" he said

"Can you hurry up with it so that we can get back to are soccer game?" asked Miroku

"Yeah this is taking a long time" said Rin

"Mew" agreed Kirara

"So Inuyasha get up and let Sesshomaru do... What ever it is that he doesn't want to do to you"

"What why should I have to... Hey stop pulling me"

Songo and Kagome and both grabbed one of Inuyasha's arms and pulled him over to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was getting more an more nerves 'What em I going to do what em i going to do' he though 'I can't kiss Inuyasha not in front of all his friends. There has got to be a way out of this.'

Inuyasha was standing in front of Sesshomaru now feeling all most as nerves as he was. Thin when all hop seemed lost Sesshomaru got an idea, an idea that would enable him to keep his promise to Rin, an idea that would NOT make him look like an idiot, Sesshomaru smiled and best of all an idea that Inuyasha was going to HATE!


	4. The Kiss

Finley it is here chapter 4 your probably wonder why it was so long before I got around to writing it. Well you see after i had written the last chapter I was busy writing the next 2 chapter for my other fanfiction What Would You do to be Able to Touch Inu's ears? Yes I'm writing 2 fanfiction at the same time. And after that was the 4th and of course hearing about all those Americans that died for my freedom got me all you know patriotic and you just can't wright funny stuff when you feel that way. What got me back into the mood to write comedy again was I was getting a drink because well I was thirsty and for some reason I couched and water began to come up out of my nose like that giant stone face in the movie The Emperors New Groove. And that is what inspired me to go back to my computer and began writing again so now you can all enjoy this next part of the story.

When Inuyasha saw his brothers smile he tried to run away but Kagome stopped him.

"Sit Boy" THUD

"OWW" said Inuyasha

Then Inuyasha got this really bad felling like a storm was coming or something. He got up and turned to face Sesshomaru again when he was hit with a great be giant wet, very wet pink thing.

Back at the village Keade was playing with the village children when she hared a Yell from way off in the forest like someone was being torched or something. The kids all huddled behind her.

"What was that?" they asked

"I don't know" Said Keade "But it sounded like Inuyasha. You better get inside"

Back in the forest Inuyasha had figured out what it was that had hit him. Sesshomaru had transformed into his true form whale Kagome "sat" Inuyasha so he didn't notice it before it was too late and he had gotten sobered on by Sesshomaru's humungous tongue. Kagome, Miroku, Songo, Kohaku, Rin, Shippo, and Kirara looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha who was looking very stooped standing there covered in slobber with a surprised look on his face to Sesshomaru again.

"You better have a good excuse for this Sesshomaru" Said Inuyasha


	5. should it count or not?

Jaken was sitting in the shade of a tree when he heard Inuyasha's yell.

"What was that? It sounded like Inuyasha. I better go check and see if everything okay"

The little toad demon ran off in the direction of the yell. When he got to where everyone was, he found Inuyasha covered in what appeared to be saliva.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?" he asked

"I had a run in with something large, pink, and smelly" said Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru. why. did. you. lick. me?" asked Inuyasha running up and grabbing Sesshomaru by his collar.

'licked him' thought Jaken what dues he mean by that?' then he put two and two together. 'So that's how Sesshomaru kissed his brother well it makes sense people do call a dogs lick a kiss'

"Answer me Sesshomaru why did you lick me? I'm covered in enough slobber to satisfy a thirsty Camille."

"Let go of me first" said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha released his brother.

"Now let's hear your explanation" he said

"Well you see" started Sesshomaru "It's because... Jaken you explain it to him"

"Me?" said Jaken

'How am I suppose to explain it without making my lord look like an idiot.' thought Jaken

"Well Jaken?" asked Inuyasha

'It's no use there's no way I'll just get clobbered'

"I'll tell you what happened" said Rin

"Well somebody better" said Inuyasha

"Great" Said Songo "you can explain it on the way back to the village"

And they all walked off with Sesshomaru bringing up the rear.

"So Sesshomaru had to kiss Inuyasha or he would be braking the promise he made to you so that you would forgive him?" Asked Miroku

"Yep" said Rin "All tho I don't think that like back there should count"

"What why not?" asked Inuyasha

"Because it was a lick not a kiss" said Rin

"Rin right it shouldn't count" said Kagome

"Do over do over" said Shippo

everyone nodded in agreement except the two brothers

"**AND EXACTLY HOW MUCH SLOBBER DO I HAVE TO GET CUVERED IN BEFORE IT COUNTS AS A KISS" **said Inuyasha

"He's got a point there" said Miroku

"Yeah but still I'd like to see them do it again" said Rin

"Rin" said Sesshomaru

"Yes my lord."

"If you want me to kiss Inuyasha again I will but I will also kiss to a well"

Rin's face went a little pail.

"You don't have to do that my lord" she said hurriedly

"Ugh Sesshomaru your breath stinks" said Inuyasha

"Why don't you tack a dip in the lack then?" asked Kagome

"I will after I get my revenge" said Inuyasha as he walked over to Sesshomaru with an angry look on his face.

'O great' thought Sesshomaru 'hear it comes. O well might as well let him get one good punch in then we can just move on and forget about this hull thing.'

But when Inuyasha's angry frown turned into an evil grin Sesshomaru began to have second thoughts.

Ma ha ha ha ha! My favorite part is coming up next so keep reading.


	6. revenge

Mwa ha ha ha ha hahaha ha ha ha ha ha OK so I have to tell you the story of this chapter. I was at this party when the idea came to me and I started doing my evil laugh and of course everybody started staring at me. Tell you what happened next in chapter 7 for now enjoy the fluff.

When Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha EVIL smile he decided he better relocate himself, BUT before he could try to get away Inuyasha, slobbered covered Inuyasha jumped up and rapped his brother in a GREAT BIG BARE HUG. Kagome, Songo, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Kirara, Rin, and Jaken all stared at them blinking in amazement as Inuyasha cuddled up next to Sesshomaru, rubbing his head against his shoulder covering them both in Sesshomaru's saliva.

Back at the village the villagers all stopped what they were doing when they heard all this yelling coming form out side the village.

"INUYASHA GET OFF OF ME"

"NO way Sesshomaru you like it I can tell"

"I DO NOT GET OFF OF ME. I'M GONA KILL YOU"

"You know you breath really dues stink."

"YEAH WELL YOU DON'T EXACTLY TAST LIKE A BED OF ROSES"

When everyone heard this they just had to go and see what was going on. So the entire village ran of in the direction of all the yelling.


	7. embarrassment

So I was laughing evilly and uncontrollably which made everybody to stare at me. Then I finally noted that every one was looking at me and I manged to stop my rantings and tried to act normal. But some one had to ask why I was laughing. I have a hard time thinking under presser and I didn't want to tell the real reason so I said something I regretted latter and you'll find out what that is in the next chapter. And back to the story

Kagome, Songo, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and Jaken where staring at Inuyasha as he held Sesshomaru in a killer bear hug covering him in his own saliva (gross) then at the most inopportune time almost the hull village had to show up.

"**Inuyasha I'm going to Kill you and then I'm gonna resurrect you and torcher you by making you listen to polka music until it comes out of your ears"**

Inuyasha just hugged him tighter.

'What in the world is going on' was what everyone was thinking as they arrived and saw the two brothers.

"Why are you people here?" asked Shippo

"We heard all this yelling. What is going on why is Inuyasha hugging Sesshomaru?" asked a villager

"Inuyasha is getting revenge" said Kagome

"Revenge for what" asked another villager

"For that kissing him" Said Rin

"Kissing who? Kagome?" asked a villager

"What? No" said Kagome

"Sesshomaru kissed Kagome?" asked another villager

"NO" said Kagome

"Then Inuyasha Kissed her" said another villager

"NO" said Kagome

"So then who kissed Kagome?" asked another villager

"I bet it was that two timing monk" Said another villager

"Why I would never-" said Miroku

"Hey! what happened to all the yelling?" asked Songo

Everyone looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"O my gosh! Inuyasha let go. Sesshomaru is changing color" said Jaken

"He's what" said Inuyasha as he released his brother

"Gasp" said Sesshomaru

"You okay bro didn't mean to squeeze you that hard?"

"I'm fin" said Sesshomaru trying to keep what dignity he had left

"Will someone please explain what is going on" said yet another villager

"Sesshomaru will be happy to explain everything" said Inuyasha "Now I'm going to tack a bath" and with that he took off.

"Hey come back here you cowered" said Sesshomaru chasing after him "I'm not done with you yet"

"It's never boring with them around here I'll say that much" said another villager

Yes I finally got the next chapter put up. My internet server is being unreliable so I don't know when I'll be able to update any thing Waaaaaaaaaah :(


	8. the chasing

So this dude comes up to me and asked why I was lagging evilly and I say

"The evil bugs where crawling up me and there evil little lags tickled"

And now back to are story

The chasing

every great movie has to have a chasing in it. OK so this isn't a movie but it still is going to have a chasing

"Inuyasha get back here" Yelled Sesshomaru

"And why would I do that?"

Inuyasha had Sesshomaru chasing him all over the forest. The two where jumping from tree to tree as everybody listened to them yell insults and death threats at each other. Then after about ten minuets they had had enough and went back to the village.

"I'm faster then you you know I'm gonna catch you sooner or latter"

"Don't count on that I know this forest way better than you do"

Inuyasha was right, He could easy jump from tree to tree with his eye's closed while Sesshomaru has to make sharp and abrupt terns to avoid tree branches and trunks.

Ten minuets latter Inuyasha started to become board with the whole thing but Sesshomaru wasn't tiered at all 'O gee' though Inuyasha 'How am I supposed to get him to stop chasing me' then he got an idea.

End of chapter

Aren't cliff hangers fun.


	9. O the wirdness

OK! so I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter BUT I'm not THAT sorry BECAUSE I have an AWESOME excuse and I shall tell you what that is at the end of the chapter.

Inuyasha changed direction and turned to the left. Sesshomaru followed him. He was now only 4 feet away and closing in. Then suddenly for what seemed like no reason at all Inuyasha stopped. Sesshomaru thought this was weird but he was going to fast to be able to stop before running in to him so he just made a lung at his brother. Inuyasha waited until Sesshomaru was only a few inches away then turned around, bent down, grabbed the branch he was standing on, and swung on it like it was a monkey bar.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide when Inuyasha descended and he saw what was in front of him and he grabbed at the tree's trunk to stop himself and avoid running into it. But before he had time to recover he felt something push against his back sending him forward. Inuyasha had swing all the way around and pushed Sesshomaru using his feet sending him head first into a large beehive.

OK so getting Sesshomaru covered in honey was the funniest thing I could think of to put in this chapter so back to my awesome excuse

So for the past few dayz instead of writing fanfiction I have working on sending this story "A Brother Moment" **TO THE NEXT LEVEL! **it is now a youtube video. Yay! I'm so happy! go to my profile and then go to my youtube account and check it out then tell me what you think.


	10. The End

OK so since somebody asked me I shall tell you my movie making secrets. I used two programs "Pant" and "Windows movie maker" I drew all the pictures (With a mouse) then I would go to windows movie maker, click on upload image, find the first picture and upload it, then I would do the hull thing again for the next image. I felt really stooped after I had gotten like the 40th picture and realized that I could just select all the pictures I wanted and upload them all at once instead of one at a time but I got over it. After they where all on there I put them all in the right order 266 all together. Then I shorted each image to the right length. Then I added the music.

I'm kinda mad at you people. you go and watch my movie but don't say any thing (except for one of you). I know you went and saw it cuz I got way more hits to my profile then usual after I uploaded the last chapter. Whatever back to the story

"I'm gonna KILL YOU" Yelled Sesshomaru through a face full of honey. However it was hard to be intimidating wall being chased by hundreds of bees.

"Whahahha ha hee ho ha ha" InuYasha was laughing his head off as he watched he elder brother.

'Gotta find water' thought Sesshomaru 'then I'll twist that brats head off'

After much running Sesshomaru had finally found the and plunged into it. He waited there under the water holding his breath for as long as he could. Then when he could hold it no longer he finally resurfaced.

"cowabunga!" That was the sound of an overly hipper half-demon tackling his funed-out big brother and Sesshomaru found himself again under water. With much difficulty he was able to brake free of InuYasha and both there heads bobbed up out of the lake.

"Are we having fun yet?" asked InuYasha

"O yeah!" said Sesshomaru and lunged at his little brother

The rest of the day was turned into one big watery wrestling mach. As the day dragged on and the sun sank over the horizon the two brothers crawled out onto the river bank. Panting they rolled over onto there backs to star up at the reddening sky. It took them several minuets to get there breath back. Then InuYasha said.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"...Yeah!" replied Sesshomaru

The End


End file.
